1. Field
The present disclosure relates to a device for introducing a medicine into an infusion container, which is provided with a sealed removal opening.
2. Related Art
Before an infusion set with a drip chamber is attached to an infusion container for carrying out an intravenous infusion, it is known to add a medicine to the infusion solution. Generally, a medicine container, having a transfer cap with a hollow spike used for piercing a seal at the infusion container is attached to the removal opening of the infusion container, which also has a receiving means for the medicine container.
After connecting the infusion container to the medicine container, infusion solution is displaced into the medicine container by repeatedly compressing and releasing the flexible infusion container. After dissolving and adding medicine to the infusion solution, the arrangement is rotated such that the infusion container is situated below and the medicine container above, whereupon the contents of the medicine container are drawn by suction back into the infusion container by again repeatedly compressing and releasing the flexible infusion container. Next, the medicine container having the transfer cap is removed from the infusion container and the infusion set is attached to the infusion container, whereupon the infusion can begin.
This procedure is associated with the risk of contamination of the infusion solution because after removing the medicine container, the removal opening of the infusion container is exposed and contaminating ambient air can enter the infusion container.